


Obligatory Sex Pollen Story

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to try my hand at the Sex Pollen plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Sex Pollen Story

“Wait, what!?” Wade demanded into his phone, “What the hell do you mean he put _me?_ ….. Jesus Christ. Okay. Yeah, I’m on my way.”

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Wade burst into the S.H.I.E.L.D. office, clad in his full Deadpool suit. “Where is he?” he demanded.

“Mr. Wilson,” a nondescript man approached him.

“Coulson,” Wade nodded.

“You can follow me to the designated area for this situation,” the agent said, leading the mercenary down a clinical looking hallway. After turning several corners, Coulson stopped at a metal door. He placed his palm against the print scanner and the door hissed open. “In here, please,” he said, ushering Wade inside. They stepped into what seemed to be an observation room. There were medical supplies, monitors, and chairs set up to face the window that viewed into the next room. Wade stepped up to the glass, scanning the room on the other side. It seemed to be completely cushioned, even the floor covered with what looked like gym mats. His eyes stopped on Peter, sitting in the far corner, hugging his legs to his chest and staring ahead blankly. 

“So… what do I do?” Deadpool questioned. 

“Well, given that you will sign this form, verifying your consent, you can do whatever he wants. He listed you as his consented relief in the event that this situation occur.” Agent Coulson held out a form with a line at the bottom. 

Wade took in a deep breath and took the papers, scribbling his signature. “I don’t want anyone to be watching this,” he necessitated.

“Of course not,” Coulson assured, “The door will be locked and there will be no cameras taping. S.H.I.E.L.D. takes privacy very seriously in these circumstances.” The man walked back to the door from which they entered, “When you’re done, there are showers through that door,” he motioned across the observation room before exiting. 

Once Wade heard the hiss of the airlock, he walked over to the door to the padded room. With one last deep breath, he opened it and stepped in.

For a moment, he and Peter stared silently at each other, the boy still firmly wrapped up in the corner.

“Why me?” Wade asked, finally.

Peter’s eyes were glassy, his pupils blown wide. His breath was slightly ragged as he answered. “What, don’t tell me that all of that flirting was fake,” the boy huffed out a semblance of a laugh.

“No. It wasn’t fake,” Wade said, stepping a bit closer, “I meant every word. You’re the one who shot me down at every turn. What gives?”

The younger shrugged, leaning his head back against the wall. “I knew you wouldn’t say no?” he offered. 

Wade’s eyebrows scrunched under his mask. “You don’t want this when you’re… unaffected. It wouldn’t be right to do it now.”

Peter shook his head, his eyes closed shut. “That’s not true,” he said, his voice becoming raspy, “I _want_ you, Wade. I’ve always wanted you. You make me so fuckin’ hot…” 

Wade gasped at Peter’s suddenly whining tone.

“That’s just the sex pollen talking,” Deadpool reminded them both.

Peter groaned in frustration before locking eyes with the mercenary. “Wade, you’ve always turned me on so fucking much. Do you know how fuckin’ difficult it is to hide my hard cock under spandex?” he exhaled sharply, “I’ve wanted you since we met. The first time I laid my eyes on those rippling muscles, the first time I heard that big fucking mouth of yours, I wanted to know what you looked like naked. Preferably with me riding your cock.”

“But, my skin…” Wade said hesitantly.

“Seen it. Don’t care. It’s still _you_.” Peter suddenly reached his hand down between his own legs, palming his erection through his S.H.I.E.L.D. issue sweats. “Wade, please,” he whimpered.

And it was that small, desperate plea that broke the mercenary. Suddenly, he was across the room, kneeling in front of Peter, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. He knew that the smaller man would never want to see him again after the drugs or magic or whatever was out of his system. So Wade was going to give this his all, help Spidey, and then disappear.

Mentally chastising himself, he cleared the thoughts of skipping town. He could think of that later. Now, he had a very wanton Petey to take care of. “What do you want, baby boy. What do you need?” Wade whispered, his lips brushing against Peter’s.

“Wade, please. Finger me,” Peter whimpered pitifully.

Wade swore he could feel all of the blood in his body rush to his dick at the desperate words. The merc tore his gloves off, throwing them to the side. Digging through one of the pouches on his belt, he pulled out a packet of lube. Always come prepared. “Lay down for me, doll,” Wade encouraged Peter onto his back. The boy canted his hips up of his own volition, silently begging for Wade to _do something._

The masked man chuckled, “Eager little slut,” he murmured, causing Peter to moan wantonly, wriggling his hips desperately.

“Wade, please,” he begged.

Taking pity on him, Wade tugged the sweatpants down to Peter’s mid-thigh, his hard dick springing free. “Mmm,” Wade groaned as he pulled Peter’s pants completely off. “Spread your legs for me, baby,” the larger man commanded gently. 

Peter lowered his hips back to the cushy floor and let his legs fall open. 

“God, you really want it, don’t you?” the merc asked teasingly, loving the color of Peter’s heating cheeks. Wade teased a finger at the younger man’s entrance, circling lightly. Peter whined loudly, trying to push down on Wade’s thick finger. “Ah, ah, ah, baby. Be patient,” the larger man chided. He pulled his hand back to slick up two of his fingers.

“Wade, _pleeease_ ,” the boy begged, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Without further warning, Wade pushed his finger in up to the last knuckle, causing Peter to cry out loudly.

“Wade! Yes! Please!” he screamed, unable to still his hips from seeking further friction, grinding down onto Wade’s hand. “Please, please, more!”

“Oh, shit,” Wade breathed, watching his finger push in and out of Peter’s tight little hole. At the boy’s insistence, he put another finger in, watching the muscle stretch to accommodate the doubled girth. He curled the digits experimentally, knowing when he hit his target by Peter’s reaction.

“Wade!” Peter _screamed,_ shoving his hips down, further impaling himself on the mercenary’s fingers, “Please, you have to fuck me. Please. I can’t take it anymore!”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Wade hushed, his fingers working tortuously over Peter’s prostate, “I’ll give you what you need, baby boy.” The muscular man pulled his hand back, causing the younger to groan in frustration. “God, this stuff has got you acting like such a slut, huh?” Wade asked. He unfastened his pants, throwing the utility belt off. He took out his hard cock, teasing Peter’s entrance with the head. 

Peter’s bottom lip quivered as he tried not to cry from frustration. Instead, he took on a threatening tone, “Wade Wilson, if you aren’t shoving your cock in me in five seconds, I’m going to fight you.” 

Wade exhaled amusedly before thrusting in halfway. Peter howled, crying out at the sudden sensation. 

“M-more,” the smaller man demanded.

“If you’re gonna be so bossy,” Wade pulled out, “then why don’t you just do it.”

Peter’s face was angry and confused as Wade sat back against the nearest wall. Through the mask, you could see that the mercenary had an eyebrow raised expectantly. “Well?” he asked, gesturing to his exposed dick.

The look on Peter’s face was absolutely feral when understanding dawned on him. He whipped his own shirt off as he scrambled into the other man’s lap. 

“That’s right, baby,” Wade cooed, rubbing his hand over Peter’s back, “You be in charge. Take what you need.” The merc groaned Peter took Wade’s thick cock in his hand, holding it steady as he positioned himself over it. 

“I need this. I need _you_ ” the younger man growled before sinking down onto Wade’s cock. “Ah! Wade! Mmmh!” he cried as he stretched around the mercenary’s thick length. Peter didn’t allow himself time to adjust before he put his hands on Wade’s shoulder and started fucking _riding_ his cock.

“Holy fuck,” Wade groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. He was stunned by the boy’s eagerness, sex pollen or no. This kid fucking wanted it and it showed. Wade ran his gloved hands over Peter’s thighs, the muscles straining from present activity, flexing beautifully. Wade traced the flawless skin up his hip and over his lightly defined abs. “God, baby boy, so pretty.”

“W-wade, please,” Peter was able to voice in between moans, “Need more. Help me.”

“Fuck yeah.” Wade gripped the younger’s hips in a bruising hold and began thrusting up to meet his motions. 

“WADE!” Peter yelled at the sudden deeper penetration, “Don’t stop!”

“‘M not gonna stop, baby boy,” Deadpool growled as he and Peter fucked each other like it was their last day on Earth. At this point, Wade wouldn’t have cared if that were actually true. If this was how he was gonna go out, he’d die happy. He looked at Peter’s face, his eyes closed tightly, his cheeks flushed beautifully, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He was gorgeous. “Don’t know how long I can last,” Wade warned.

“S-so close,” the younger sobbed before letting out a drawn out, “Waaaade!” Peter dug his nails into Wade’s shoulders as he came all over both of their abs.

“Shit!” Wade growled The feeling of Peter tightening around him plus the sight of that gorgeous face contorted in pleasure caused Wade to cum almost immediately after.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the noise of the two super-powered men panting, trying to catch their breath. After a minute, Peter pulled slowly off of Wade, wincing at the soreness. 

As soon as he was off, Wade fastened his own pants and stood up. “Well, uh, Coulson said there were showers in that other room,” Wade rambled, moving to pick up the remainder of Peter’s clothes and throwing them at their owner. “So, I’ll catch ya later, Petey.”

“Wade?” Peter said from his place, still sitting on the floor, naked. 

For the first time since they’d finished, Wade looked at Peter. He was confused at the hurt expression he saw on the hero’s face. “Listen, Peter. We don’t have to talk about this. Forget it ever happened, alright?”

“Was it _that_ bad?” the younger asked incredulously. When Wade’s only response was to stare, his eyebrows drawn confusedly under his mask, Peter continued. “Wade, I meant what I said. About wanting you for a long time. I put _you_ as my emergency contact because I wanted to.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I like you, Wade. And I think you’re fucking hot.” Wade snorted in protest. “I mean it,” Peter insisted, “And I was going to ask you… if you wanted to, that is… um. Would you wanna go out sometime? Like, with me?”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I mean, if you want to-”

“Of course I want to!” Deadpool yelled, moving to kneel on the floor beside Peter. He wrapped the naked man in a hug, “I’m so happy with how this story ended!”

“Ended? What do you mean?” Peter’s eyebrows drew together in question.

“Ah, nothin’,” Wade said, pushing Peter’s sweaty hair off of his forehead, “Just fourth wall stuff,”

Peter shook his head at Deadpool’s specific brand of crazy antics. “You mentioned showers?” Peter questioned.

“Yeah, through that room, Coulson said,” Wade answered.

“Any chance you’d like to come with me?” Peter smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

“We’re going to make the best couple,” Wade whispered playfully, leaning in to capture Peter in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
